Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to remote data collecting systems and methods and particularly to real-time remote data collecting systems and methods.
Description of Related Art
Product testing generally takes place in a controlled environment such as a laboratory or research facility. Products such as human or pet foods can be conveniently tested at these locations because of the instruments and tools available to determine related parameters such as product nutritional quality, product physical characteristics, animal consumption rates, and consumption times. Similarly, the palatability of human or pet foods is generally tested in controlled environments. However, testing products such as foods for palatability or other parameters in a controlled environment such as a laboratory or research facility has limitations. The tests may not accurately reproduce the actual environment where the foods will be consumed. For example, a test subject's actual surroundings may affect their perceptions and taste preferences. Similarly, controlled environments such as a laboratory may not be available for needed testing. Circumstances may require that such tests be conducted in multiple locations that are inconvenient for those conducting the tests, e.g., in-home palatability tests for pet foods. Therefore, there is a need for remote data collecting systems that collect and analyze data from uncontrolled environments and can be accessed by one or more users in real-time, including systems for collecting data from one or more in-home environments or environments that are situated at a long distance.